Misunderstandings
by YouSpeakToMySoul
Summary: Some people should know better than to spread Gossip especially in the Lab, where people are going to act on such Gossip but then again if it has a grain of truth in it, it can't be called gossip, right? GSR
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstandings**  
><strong>HypeerBoOsttxOx<strong>

**Summary**: Catherine misunderstands a background conversation while on the phone to Grissom but it all leads to eventual GSR even with Greg's even bigger misunderstanding :) ah how I love Greg X). This is just a little fluff piece to take a break from the angst that I am watching more box set and I cried at goodbye and good luck! And I forced myself to watch the good, the bad and the dominatrix and the sad thing is that she's prettier than I imagined her; I mean who can look that good in a hospital bed after being strangled? Life is too unfair and seriously how tactless was Catherine talking to Sara? Well she didn't know but seriously did you see the look on Sara's face? Ooh but did you see Brass almost telling Catherine bout Gris and Sara but noo they had to find a dead guy anyway the next chapter of **a thin line between love and hate is on the way** and so is** 51 ways to say I love you** but it's all a little hectic right now. This was meant to be a one shot but I kept making it longer so I've made it into a short fluffy story that is completly OCC! Please R&R xo

**Disclaimer**: Wow I really get into these, I love thinking of new ones so as you can probably tell I don't own CSI and this is purely for my own enjoyment but me and my friends are making a little mission to try and blackmail Jerry Bruckheimer, once we find something to blackmail him with to give us the rights to CSI in his will (wow I really shouldn't have told you that).

**Spoiler**: Wow I've never mentioned my spoilers before so this is a first anyway spoiler for Invisible Evidence and the episode where she asked him out to dinner (I don't know the name of it). I really don't have a CSI timeline so I don't have a clue with the surgery and stuff so just bear with me, my idea of a timeline is Ooh he has a beard so it's after season 3 and Catherine's hair.

**...xxx...**

"Grissom" he answered his phone after finally finding it under the table.

"Hey Gil its Catherine, you know its Lindsey's birthday on Wednesday, well could I have Wednesday night off instead of Friday? Please it's really important" Catherine begged on the other end of the phone.

"Sure I don't see why not I'll..." his answer was cut short by a scream.

"What was that?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Grissom I thought you said you got rid of them all" a loud voice drifted through the house so clearly Catherine could hear it.

"Two seconds Catherine" Grissom answered her and he called back to the voice "I did, what did you expect me to do kill them?"

"Well you obviously didn't because there's one climbing up the wall of the bathroom and...Ah quick it's coming closer!" the voice grew more high pitched towards the end of the sentence.

Catherine knew that voice from anywhere, one Sara Sidle.

'"Catherine can I put you on hold for a second?"

"Yeah sure", Catherine had to stifle a laugh, the great Sara Sidle shouting at Grissom to kill something in her bathroom. "But what was he doing in her house?" she wondered.

Grissom calmly set the phone down and followed the voice to the hall outside the bathroom.

"That's the 3rd spider I have seen in the bathroom since you came here, I swear you attract them" Sara shouted at Grissom and Catherine couldn't help but laugh at their little conversation.

"I can't help that" he argued back.

"Well then you can blame your little friends because you are getting the sofa" she smirked at him.

"But why?" He whined.

"Because I am not risking spiders around my bed" she said simply.

"They don't follow me" he stated.

"I'm still not taking the risk of them being in my bedroom" she argued back.

"But Saaara" he dragged out her name.

"No buts Gilbert Grissom, you are getting the sofa" she said in a tone that said 'drop it'.

But he wouldn't "By myself?"

"Yep, why do you want me to help you?"

"No I'd rather you'd let me help you with the bed" he said while winking at her.

"You are nothing but a shameless flirt, Gil Grissom" she laughed "but nothing in the world would make me let you bring your little friends into my bedroom."

"Not even if I asked very nicely?" he asked seductively.

Catherine dropped the phone in shock and after retrieving it off the floor she quickly hung up to think about the conversation she just heard.

"No, deal with it."

"You know me just helping you could bring them into your house then they could go wherever they please" he teased her, still enjoying her discomfort at the fact she was afraid of spiders.

"Shut up Grissom" she shivered "you're creeping me out and the faster you get out if my apartment they faster your little friends do too!"

"Don't you don't like my company?" He asked with mock hurt.

"Nope" she replied smiling now "the only reason your here is to help me move furniture."

"Fine then, I don't think I feel like getting that spider out of your bathroom now" he said evilly.

"Oh no please Grissom, get it out of my bathroom" she begged, knowing she wouldn't be able to go into her bathroom until it was gone, it was her most hated weakness, the fact she was scared of spiders but she loathed them.

"No I don't think I will" enjoying himself even more now she had lowered get standards to begging.

"Please Grissom you know your my favorite person in the entire world" she tried, hoping flattery would persuade him.

"Why can't you do it, I mean it's only a little spider, don't tell me your afraid of a little spider?" he mocked.

She smacked his arm "It is a massive spider, I'll have you know and I am not going near it."

He chuckled and made his way into her bathroom, closely followed by Sara hiding behind him. He stared at the little spider on her bathroom wall "This is your massive spider?" he asked in shock.

Sara peered around him and looked at the spider "I swear it was bigger a few minutes ago."

He laughed "Yes because all spiders have that wonderful ability to shrink."

"Well you would know they're your best friends" she grumbled.

He walked over to the wall and scooped the little spider on to his hand and walked towards her.

"Grissom, stay the hell away from me" she screamed as he came closer and ran from the bathroom.

"Oh come on Sara it's only a spider" he tried to reason with her.

"Don't come near me until that spider is out of your hand"

"Fine, look, see no spider" he held up his hands so she could see.

"You are still getting the sofa" she glared at him.

"By myself?" he asked.

"Yes"

"But its heavy" he whined.

"It'll teach you not to mess with peoples phobias" she stated.

"Fine" he grumbled and left to go try and drag the sofa into her new apartment, forgetting about Catherine until he saw his phone on the table.

"Hello?" he asked to the dial tone as Sara walked in.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Catherine was until she hung up on me" he answered setting down the phone "and you'll have to work Wednesday night."

She raised her eyebrows at him "Lindsey's birthday but you can have Friday off" he replied to her unanswered questions.

"Okay, now shouldn't you be moving a sofa, sometime today would help" she smiled.

He glared at her but she just stuck her tongue out at him and he couldn't help but laugh at her childish behavior.

"Real mature" he said and slipped out the door before she could hit him.

He and Sara had come a long way from the dinner incident, it wasn't that he didn't want to go to dinner with her, hell of course he did but it was what would happen after dinner that scared him. He was losing his hearing and he couldn't let himself become involved with her, he knew he wouldn't have been able to cope if she left him so his plan was not to let anything happen in the first place. She just didn't realize that she had her entire life a head of her and she didn't need him, a dead weight dragging her down but recently that plan hadn't been working out so well. Take a couple of days ago when she had asked him to pin her down on the bloody sheet and he'd almost lost control then and there, being so close to her, he had to drag himself away but then she'd started over talking like she always did around and asked him about the promotion and he had to admit, that had struck him, then yesterday she had asked him if he could spare a few hours to help her move some furniture into her new apartment. He had agreed because he made a promise to himself that he was going to try to get things back to the way they were, when they were friends but all she had moved do far was a few boxes of books and a lamp, while there he was tackling the sofa because she refused to help him.

It was going to be a long day.

**...xxx...**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstanding****s: Chapter 2 **  
><strong>HypeerBoOsttxOx <strong>

**I want to thank everyone so much for the lovely reviews, I was telling myself that I would repost after maybe 1 review, if someone wanted me to that it and I was floored by the response :) thanks so much guys, you have literally made my week. I'm sorry this is a bit short but this had to act as a and this is a tad OCC so if you don't like, don't read but no flames please, I'm fragile :)**

**A special thanks to _nangelgirl923_, my Northern Ireland buddy :) Thanks for restoring my faith in Northern Ireland fanfictioners! I had originally made this as a one shot but I decided to make a bit longer so that it would have an ending but it won't be any longer than about six chapters, hopefully ;) So have read, press that lil button down there and tell me what you think!Sorry, I would've had this us quicker but my laptop decided to die on me so I have to use the computer that switches itself of every half hour :/  
><strong>

**_DisClaimer_: I do not own CSI, they belong to CBS, that is until I take over the world, one fanfiction at a time Mwhahahaha *cough* *cough* sorry I have a cold :'(**

**...xxx...Next Shift**

"Sleeping together?" Warick asked just a little too loudly "Gris and Sara?"

"Shhh keep your voice down" Catherine nodded and looked around the break room, empty with the exception of herself, Nick and Warick gathered around one of the tables.

"I was on the phone with him yesturday and heard him and Sara talking in the background" she continued to relay the story to them while they sat open-mouthed in shock until Grissom and Sara walked into the arguing and the breakroom fell silent.

"So how was the bed?"

"Perfect and not a spider in sight, thank you very much, how was the sofa?"

"I have a sore back now" he pouted.

"Oh quit complaining, old man" she laughed as he glared at at Nick who was trying to tactfully turn his laughing into a cough. "Don't worry" she whispered in his ear "I happen find grey hair sexy."

Grissom blushed "Tease" he shot back.

"Flirt, or did you forget?" She smiled widely.

"Well Miss Sidle, I think you might have to remind me" he whispered back into her ear.

"Oh is the great Dr Grissom getting forgetful in his old age?" she laughed at the look on his face.

"Oh is that so? Miss I Can't Get a Little Spider Out Of A Bathroom" he teased.

"It was a masssive spider and you should know I saw you getting chummy with it before you put it outside" she gently slapped his arm.

"Jealous, are we?" he smirked.

"I don't have to be" she stuck out her tounge and he laughed.

"And why is that?"

"Because I know you can't resist me" she whispered in his ear.

"Really?" asked Grissom with a raise of his eyebrows and a small smile on his lips.

She just walked over to the coffee pot with a knowing smile on her lips,oblivious to the conversation that they had ended. Grissom followed closely behind her and Sara was the first to notice the breakroom was oddly quiet for Catherine, Warrick and Nick to be in it.

She turned around "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh nothing" Catherine replied a little too quickly.

Sara narrowed her eyes "Okay" she replied while Grissom passed her a cup of coffee and she thanked him with a smile.

"So where's Greg?" he asked.

"He's running a little late, he should be here soon" said Nick and Grissom yawned.

"Late night?" asked Warrick and Catherine jabbed him in the ribs.

"Yes, actually I couldn't get to sleep" and he mock-glared at Sara but she just smiled sweetly at him. The action did not go unnoticed by Catherine when Greg burst into the breakroom

"Sorry I'm late, car troubles" he said sheepishly.

"Okay people, Catherine and Warrick you have a double homicide down at Henderson, O'Reily's going to meet you there" he said handing them a slip. "Nice" said Warrick.

"Greg, your going solo tonight"

"Cool" he said enthuiastically.

"B and E, on the strip, a coin collection missing and I do recall that is your specialty, Brass'll meet you there" he handed Greg another piece of paper.

"Sara you're with me, 419, suspected arson, let's get to work" he said and let Sara pass through the doors first.

"Did you see that?" Catherine exclaimed.

"See what?" Greg asked confused.

"Man, so he actually did get his head out if the microscope, I never thought I'd see the day" Warrick said.

"I know and they were whispering and looking at each other like there wasn't another person in the world!" Catherine exclaimed.

"I mean seriously, did you see when she was whispering in his ear and he blushed! God I'd die to know what she said to make him blush!"

"Well why don't you ask him, I'm sure he'd be glad to kill you for asking" Catherine snipped.

"But then he might just kill be without telling me and that would just be dying for nothing" he reasoned.

"Seriously, Guy's who are we talking about?" Greg asked.

"Griss and Sara"

"As in the bossman and Sara, as in Sara Sidle, as in a couple?" Greg exclaimed.

"As in a sleeping together couple, not just going out to dinner couple" Nick added.

The stared at each other trying to figure it out until Catherine realised something "They would've told us, if they were a couple?" she asked, unsure.

"Well this is Grissom and Sara, two of the most private people in the world" Nick stated. "But they wouldn't do something huge, like that without telling us"

"Hey, guys aren't we over thinking this too much, so we saw them acting as a couple, we can't assume they're a couple, all we know for sure us that there back to the flirting days" Warrick added, reasonably.

"I suppose, hey shouldn't we all be somewhere?" Catherine suddenly reaslised.

"Shit, I'm going be late" Greg rushed to the door as the others followed.

"Have fun" said Nick.

"Where you going?"

"I'm on call for court" he explained "better be getting back, bye."

"Bye, good luck" Catherine and Warrick corused.

**...xxx... **

**TBC ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Misunderstandings: Chapter 3  
>Hypeerboosttxox<p>

Sorry, this is a little late and I haven't been able to reply to my reviews for chapter 2 yet but I will after I post this because it means a lot that you guys took the time to review and this is a tad longer than the other chapters so I hope I'm forgiven and thank you so much to my anonymous reviewer, sorry I can't think you personally so thank you. The last couple of weeks have been hectic and with a mixture of writers block and a power cut which helped someone lose half of this chapter so again sorry.  
>DisClaimer: I do not own CSI *sob* but I'm saving up for Grissom. If anyone wants to contribute, I would be happy to share? :)<br>So press the lil button and tell me what you think, you know you want to. Reviews are love and I think we could all use some more in our lives so spread the love, I mean reviews.  
>Thanks to Jess the geek for reminding me about Hodges, to think I almost forgot about him. So to make it up he'll have quite a big part in this chapter :D and just to remind you this is very OCC, I tried to make it less but it didn't work so don't like, don't read.<p>

...xxx...

The news spread like wildfire around the lab.  
>Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were, after years of dancing around each other, supposedly dating.<p>

Now David Hodges prided himself on many things, one being the most experienced man in the lab and having done so much better at his job than Saunders ever did and another being he considered himself quite close to Gil Grissom and being one if the few people who saw beyond his outer layer of "Bug Man." He also prided himself on not jumping to conclusions so when he heard the rumours about his boss and Sara Sidle, I mean who hadn't? He didn't take any notice as he had yet to see the truth with his own eye; well that was the case until he got enough evidence one late afternoon, before shift.

He was just finishing Ecklie's samples, early before his shift on graveyard when he noticed Gil and Sara heading into his office. He didn't pay attention to them as he knew when the Graveyard shift started Ecklie's stuff was going straight to the bottom of the pile and Ecklie was not going to like that. Plus Gil and Sara arriving early was nothing new. Looking back on it, the fact that they arrived together was a little bit suspicious but Hodges took no notice and got on with his work.

He was halfway through his workload when he started to hear banging coming from inside the office. It sounded a lot like things getting knocked over and from the moans coming from inside said office, Hodges could feel himself growing red. He thought about going over there to tell them to keep it down but after another loud groan, he decided it would be nice to keep his job so he tried to get on with his work with a sigh.

He thought his supervisor had more control than that

...xxx...

When the noises finally stopped, there was a surrounding sound of silence around the lab until that silence was broken by the MasTrek beeped, telling Hodges that his samples had finally finished and as he was leaving he was met with a hurried looking Sara Sidle.

Being the gentleman that he was raised to be, he opened the door for her, even if she had been doing sordid things in the boss' office. Well who was he to judge.

"Hey, thanks" she said as he opened the door for her and he couldn't help but notice the mark on her neck.

There was only one question going through his mind.

"Was that a Hickey or a bruise?"

...xxx...

Sara Sidle was just on her way out to get a cup of coffee for herself and Grissom when she couldn't help but notice the fast appearing bruise on her neck.

"Damn that man" she thought.

She sighed, today really was turning out to be a bad day and to make matters worse, the line at Starbucks was so big that she quickly realised she was going to be late for work. Hey she thought it was worth it to get her Grande cappuccino with extra sugar and she knew she owed Grissom as he had gotten her coffee last week and thought it was only fair to get him his favourite type of coffee, just as she never had properly thanked him for moving most of her stuff into her new apartment.

Seeing as she was already late for work and she had gotten Grissom coffee so she was sure he wouldn't mind, she stopped at her apartment to put some light foundation on her fast growing bruise, just to make it less noticeable.

As she got to work, Grissom gratefully accepted the coffee with a smile and she was sent off to a DB on the strip with Nick and Greg, whose face lit up with a smirk when he saw her.

"Oh hey Sara" David said and smiled when he saw her.

"Ah what is this I see, the perfect Sara Sidle late to work?" he teased.

She laughed "Shut it Stokes, I had something important to take care of."

"Oh yeah, was that before or after the coffee run?" Greg gestured to the coffee cup she was carrying.

"You're just jealous I didn't get you one" she shot back, taking a drink of a coffee that she quickly realised wasn't hers.

She almost gagged and realised that she must have switched the coffee's so Grissom had hers, just her luck.

"What's wrong, they got your order wrong?"

Sara made the mistake of speaking before her brain had registered the question so she replied with "No, Griss has my coffee and I have his."

"Oh so you got the boss one but not me? I'm offended Sidle" Nick said with mock hurt.

"Oh shut up, quite whining"

"Suck up"

"Well she's definitely sucking someone" Greg said a little too loudly as it was meant for Nick's ears only.

Sara's eyes blazed and her head shot up "Excuse me?"

"Um, I'm just going to take perimeter" he replied practically running away from them.

She raised her eyebrow, daring Nick to comment but he smartly kept his mouth shut.

"So what have we got here?" she asked, suddenly very curious about the dead man in front of them.

"Male DB, ID was in his wallet, Robert Thompson, 32 years old. His work card says he a bartender at the Rampart"

"I'm all done here" David interrupted.

"Thanks man" Nick said and he continued "Dave thinks he's been dead about 4 to 5 hours, multiple stab wounds to the torso."

"Okay so I'll photograph and you can bag and tag" Sara offered.

"Sure" he replied with a final glance in Greg's direction, praying he didn't come back soon.

...xxx...

When they got back to the lab Sara left to get Brass so they could go talk to the Rampart staff. Nick managed to catch everyone in the break room as almost a week had passed and they hadn't had a chance to talk about any updates yet.

"Okay so what do we know?" Nick started as soon as they had made sure Grissom was safely in his office.

"Well I mentioned casually to Grissom that his and Sara's relationship was better but we all know what Grissom's like and he just gave me a curt Yes and switched topics" Catherine said.

"Okay good but I think you're going to have to question Sara because me and Greg can't anymore, or even you could" Nick said pointing at Warrick.

"Why us?" exclaimed Catherine.

"Because she a little bit mad at me and Greg, well really just Greg" Nick reasoned.

"A little bit?" Greg butted in "I thought she was going to shoot me!"

"Well you deserved it man, I mean haven't you ever learned to whisper?"

Hodges couldn't help but hear their squabbling from the break room as he walked past and couldn't help but go in.

The talking immediately stopped as he walked into the room, almost as they had been talking about him but he knew they weren't.

"So rumour has it that you are all tying to find out about Gil and Sara's romance" he stated, smirking at them like he knew something they didn't.

Greg laughed nervously "No, of course not, why would think that?" he stuttered.

Catherine sighed "Why did we even bother telling him if he can't even lie properly?"

"Hey, I find that offensive" Greg protested.

"So what's it to you?" asked Warrick.

"Well if I wanted to know what was going on, I wouldn't bother asking them, I'd just check her neck" he said cryptically and left.

"Okay, that was weird, does anyone else find that guy really creepy?" asked Nick as they all nodded in agreement as they continued to sit in silence, trying to figure out if Hodges really knew something they didn't of if he was just going insane.

...xxx...

Sara was just back from her visit at the Rampart which proved helpful as apparently the Vic wasn't well liked in his job and had gotten a few complaints.

She noticed a shadow in Grissom's office so she knocked and then let herself in.

She started to laugh at the sight of him, there was him sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by boxes.

"Are you still not finished?" she asked.

He sighed "No not yet since we didn't exactly get much done before shift, did we?" he looked pointedly at her.

She laughed "You cannot blame me, that was all your fault and I have a stupid mark on my neck" she said accusingly.

He chuckled "Sorry, how about we call a truce and you can help pack up these boxes?"

"Nope, sorry no can do Bug Man, some people have real work to do other than giving half their species to Research centres"

"but I have to make room for my new specimens" he pouted, like a five year old in a strop.

"how about I help you after shift?" she offered.

"Yeah. That'll do, thanks"

He smiled widely at her and she left him alone with his packing.

She found the rest of the team in the break room as she decided to brave the coffee pot, "Hey" she said as she went to investigate if the coffee was drinkable after her lack of caffeine from earlier. Catherine came up behind her to refill her coffee cup and then started gesturing widely to the team about her neck, while Sara's back was turned.

"So Sara, new boyfriend?" Catherine asked curiously.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh really? Because you're neck suggests otherwise" Catherine commented.

She whipped around "It's nothing."

Catherine was enjoying this "Nothing?" she repeated,

"Yes, nothing, now drop it" she warned.

"Okay, if you're sure"

She turned to Nick "Doc wants us down in autopsy" and she left but not before throwing Greg a glare.

"Yeup, Sara Sidle has a hickey" said Catherine triumphantly "Jesus Greg what did say to piss her off so much?"

"I might have accidently implied she was doing Grissom" he mumbled.

Nick laughed "It was more than implied and more than just doing Greg, well I'm going to see what Doc's got for us in autopsy and Greg if you value your life, I would suggest keeping your mouth shut."

"Yeah, I guess we all should get back to work" replied Warrick "and Catherine I would avoid Sara too for a while if I were you, why don't we tone down the questioning for now?" and they all agreed as a pissed off Sara was not a thing they wanted in the lab.

...xxx...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Misunderstandings  
>Chapter 4 <strong>

I am sorry for the long delay between updates, I didn't realise it had been so long but life has been very hectic, packed with a huge sense of writers block with this story. I actually really like this chapter but I will admit it isn't my best work but I decided putting out something is better than nothing so read, review and I hope you enjoy (: Only one more chapter left and then the epilogue! Again still very OCC!

**DisClaimer: **See chapter 1 (:

**...xxx... **

The next days had been packed with high profile cases with everyone running on coffee and determination rather than sleep. So when they opportunity arose for Grissom, Sara and Greg to take a well deserved break, from their case, knowing that there wasn't anything else they could do until Hodges got their results and Brass had tracked down their only suspect.

Sara was busy making herself another cup of coffee, her back turned away from the door, with Greg wriggling around on the break room sofa, trying to get comfortable enough to take a nap "Hey, Sara?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me big favour?" he asked as Grissom walked in to the break room and headed towards Sara and the coffee pot.

She sighed and turned to face him "Fine, what is it?"

"Could you grab me a redbull from the fridge? Please" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Aw please Sara, I'm comfortable" he almost whined.

"If you're comfortable than why do you want a can of redbull?" she asked in confusion.

"So I won't fall asleep" he reasoned.

"Fine" she replied, too tired to argue with him. She moved towards the fridge and threw him the can of redbull which he caught surprisingly well from his "comfortable" position on the sofa. When Sara returned to the coffee pot to collect her cup of coffee, intending to sit down at relax for at least a few minutes until Hodges got back to them, only to find it missing. Knowing Greg hadn't moved from the sofa, the only culprit left in the room was Grissom.

Grissom hadn't been having a good day, from the sheriff breathing down his neck, Ecklie's compulsory budget cut meetings and unless Hodges found anything new, they were at a dead end on the Johnson case added to the fact he was exhausted. So when he found Sara brewing a cup coffee for herself he couldn't help but borrow her own coffee cup as he was too tired to make his own and Sara did make really good coffee. He honestly thought she wouldn't mind but he didn't realise how much Sara needed that coffee.

He had just started reading an interesting forensic article when her voice broke through his thoughts

"Gilbert Grissom, did you just steal my coffee?" she asked accusingly, standing in front of him.

"Well stole is a very harsh word, I prefer the term borrowed with good intent" he explained.

"Yeah with good intent to drink my cup of coffee"

"Technically it's the lab's coffee, so I'm entitled to it"

"Entitled to it, really? Even though I made it for myself?" she asked her eyes boring into his.

"Well can't you make another one for yourself?" he asked hopefully.

"No I cannot, not when you have unrightfully stole my coffee"

"The coffee pot is boiled and everything" he offered.

She sighed, normally she wouldn't have minded but today she had really needed that coffee and she didn't appreciate getting her coffee stolen by Grissom of all people who just assumed she wouldn't mind. Well she did.

"Just give me back my coffee Grissom" she was in no mood to argue today, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep but she knew that she wasn't going home any time soon.

"but you make really good coffee"

"Yeah, for me" she exclaimed.

"Please Sara, I really need this"

"I need it more" she almost growled, making a grab for the cup.

Grissom moved his hand away a spilt second before she grabbed it and Greg had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop from laughing out loud from how childish they were acting.

Seeing that arguing was getting her nowhere, Sara tried a different tactic, she moved closer to whisper in his eye "Grissom, I would really like my coffee back"

"but I really need it" he stuttered.

"Well, I am willing to do anything to get it back" and Greg was just staring at the pair, willing to kill to know what she was saying to make him turn that shade of pink.

"Anything" he managed to stutter and she just murmured "Uhunh" She could just imagine what his heart rate was at by now and when she bit his ear he promptly lost control of his hand and almost dropped the cup of coffee before Sara swiftly caught it.

She beamed "Thanks Grissom" and kissed his cheek before sitting across from him at the table like nothing had happened.

"Um I'm going go" Greg said and rushed out he door and Sara smirked at his retreating frame.

…**xxx…**

Greg found Catherine and Warrick just leaving Hodges lab when he almost ran in to them.

"Whoa man, where's the fire?" asked Warrick.

"Thank god I found you, they were frickin' making out in the break room"

Catherine pulled him in to a supply closet and Warrick followed and closed the door behind them.

"Greg don't you know you can't blurt things out like that it the hallway" Catherine stage whispered.

"Sorry but I couldn't hold it in, I mean they were making out in front of me!" he exclaimed and Catherine shushed him.

"Who were making out in the break room?" asked Warrick, confused by the secrecy.

"Gil and Sara" Catherine whispered.

"Really? Are you sure Greg, as they don't seem the type to that" Warrick said doubtfully.

"I am really sure!"

"Do you have any evidence?" Catherine asked.

"Oh yeah, sure I took out my phone and took a picture" he said sarcastically "He would've killed me!"

They still looked at him doubtfully "Look come on, I'll show, I bet he still has the blush on his cheeks" and they quickly followed him to the break room.

They quickly followed Greg as he gestured towards the door and exclaimed "See" as Catherine and Warrick peered in to the break room to find Grissom looking up from a forensic journal and Sara sitting up and yawning on the sofa. Warrick and Catherine just sighed at Greg and walked away while Grissom and Sara stared at him curiously.

Greg shook his heads at both of them, he knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to make him think that he was crazy but Greg knew he wasn't and he was determined to prove it.

He just needed to find some evidence, without getting killed in the process.

Oh the joy.

…**xxx…**

I don't quite know when I'm going to be able to update again but I hope it will be soon but I hope you enjoyed and post me a line just to let me know (: -xx


End file.
